Open Heart, Open Mind's Halloween Mind Fuck
by BittersweetBlasphemy
Summary: Just read and enjoy, don't worry about the title, all will soon be explaned ; )


Open Heart, Open Mind's Halloween Mind Fuck

Set in an alternate time line to the one they're in now, showing what would have happened if Open Heart, Open Mind had never been created, or if the eight different people from three totally different worlds had never even met each other. What happens when these rebels' worlds suddenly collide? Warning: this story does not follow any Canon Plotline, the characters have been aged down a couple of years and Jack will personally shoot haters in the head with a shotgun.

Chapter One: All Hallows Eve

Someone gulped. Another's head hit his palm, resulting in a dull thud. And the last one stood back in the dry foliage rustling around his chucky heeled boots. Raining down above their heads, a canopy of rich golden leaves, mingled in with tones of crimson red and chestnut brown, spun down to Earth; blithe ballet dancers caught up in an updraft.

A gloved hand jangled a glow in the dark skeleton emitting a garish lime glow, "Good grief, overkill or what?" The ravenette stepped forward into the silvery shine of the stars and moon. What a wonderful time for a full moon, he mused, loving the sensation of the glittery dusting of light cool his warm, olive skin.

Behind him, a taller, blonde male stumbled out from the plastic skeleton graveyard, scarily marble stone white, leaving behind a tangle of bony arms and legs. He frustratingly kicked a decapitated skull towards the other young male, "Every damn year, Yusei. Alexis ruins this holiday every year by turning it into an overly decorated, cutesy pop fest," He huffed, "Tell me, why are we even here?"

Yusei's fine black eyebrows disappeared under his fringe, "It's my cousin's birthday, and anyway, Crow wanted to go because Akiza is going to me here." He explained logically, than his sapphire eyes widened as if in realization, "By the way, where is Crow?"

As if on cue, Crow slipped from the bushes onto his ass, mumbling and moaning about something the other two didn't quite here. Grabbing a dangling skeleton's hand, he pulled himself back to his feet, "Thanks pal," He said blindly, patting it's skinless shoulder. Feeling the bones under his fingers, he glanced back, and let out a surprised yelp, scooting back several feet from the creepy decoration, "How many of these things does she have?" Honestly, he had just waded through about fifty of them in a ten yard radius.

All the boys laughed nervously, "Maybe they're the bodies of all Alexis' victims," Jack joked, an uneasy smile breaking his sharp features.

Alexis Rhodes lived in a house plush with luxury, three stores high, and ten times as wide as their home in the satellite. Every year at Halloween, the white brickwork was draped in gaudy flashing neon lights and streamers, not to celebrate Halloween, but her boyfriend, Jaden's, birthday , who was turning seventeen, and every year she invited the entire school, and every year she screamed her insanely pretty head of golden bangs off when the resulting chaos trashed the place.

Standing outside this great mess of a Halloween joke, Yusei Fudo and his childhood friends, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, were wondering if they had made a colossal mistake in coming. Halloween had never been such a big deal for them, just another ordinary Horror movie night. Last year, because, as Alexis coyly explained later, their invite to the party had been lost in the post – pretty far-fetched when she handed them out herself – they'd watched the entire Nightmare on Elm Street collection, trying to keep straight faced at the ridiculousness of the story lines.

However, this time it was Jaden that had handed them they invite, and had told his cousin that he wanted them there. So there they were, standing, shaking out in the cold, unsure whether they should go in, or run for their lives.

Crow shook his head worriedly, "We should just go home, there isn't anything here for us, and they'll only get on our case because we aren't in costume." He gestured down at his plain black jeans, threaded with chucky silver chains and his shredded long sleeved black t-shirt. He clinked his studded wrist straps together.

Around his neck, Yusei wore a spiky faux leather choker. He fingered the sharp point of one of the spikes; a bold statement screaming at everyone against him to BITE THAT.

The grand front doors suddenly crashed open, and Alexis stormed out, her vampiress costume catching on the paving slaps behind her, "Why did you invite him, you know how I feel." She screeched, Jaden rushed out after her, gloomily dressed as a matching vampire king.

At first, the trio thought she was ranting about them, but just as quickly noticed she hadn't even noticed them. Silently, they slipped back into the skeleton invested shrubbery, watching from the shadows.

Jaden looked well and truly pissed, "Well, I'm sorry, but I thought it was my birthday, and I wanted to invite him," He shouted, ripping off the offending vampire cape and tossing it at Alexis. She fumbled to grab a hold of the flimsy material. It eventually slipped through, pooling around her feet, a shiny fat mess, "If you can't understand that I want to make other friends besides the cheerleaders and the Glee club then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

Hearing that, Alexis seemed to be a full one eighty, "Jaden, Darlin', "She purred, fixing his cape back in place, "I'm so sorry, of course you should be able to make friends with whoever you like, I just really hate having real Goth's at the party, you know how much they freak me out, don't you?" She nuzzled his neck, both arms wrapped possessively around his shoulders.

Jaden remained stiff as stone, "Alexis, you are usually so warm and open, why are you so prejudiced against people like Jesse?" He sighed, gently shoving her away from him.

Deep in the shadows, the careful quiet was interrupted by Jack's near inaudible murmur of, "Bipolar Bitch." Yusei elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow, what the Hell was that for?" Jack hisses, rubbing his side. Yusei shushed him, finger to his lips.

"Guys," Crow whimpered, "I need to sneeze, badly." He twitched his nose, in the hopes that it would somehow quell the urge. Nothing. He began to panic as the need became greater and greater.

The fear spread to the other too.

"Hold your nose,"

"Clamp your mouth,"

"For the love of fuck don't sneeze."

Easier said than done, Crow mentally cursed, and then…

ACHOO!

Crap!

Jaden jumped. What the Hell was that? Did that bush just sneeze? He slipped past Alexis, edging cautiously towards the bush, ready to strike the first thing that jumped out of it.

He didn't expect his younger cousin and his Punky Emo friends to emerge from the greenery, or lack thereof, with their hands held above their heads, "Hello Jaden," Yusei greeted, "Happy Birthday." Jack tossed him a small black wrapped package from a darkly coloured bag he carried diagonally over his broad shoulders. The wrapping paper was printed with little smiling Jack o Lanterns. Cute, Jaden thought. He appreciated the gesture.

"That one's from Crow, and we only had enough money for one card." Jack tossed the other two parcels at Jaden, one a shiny amethyst colour, and the other deep blue – the same shade as the boys' eyes.

Jaden grinned warmly, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you could make it." He juggled with the three small gifts, "Halloween wouldn't be the same without you three. Go on, come in."

Inside, Jaden put two of the presents down, and curiously shook the black and orange one, "What could this be?" He hummed, putting it close to his ear, "Is it a candle, a crystal, what."

The wrapping paper gave a great rip when he tore into it. After peeping into the little gift box Crow delicately wrapped up, he laughed, "Sweet." He said, as he fixed the spiky wrist cuffs around his arms.

They breathed a sigh of relief. They could always rely on a coffin case such as Jaden to be so easy to buy for. Yeah, they knew that after Halloween was finished he would hide them in a draw, possibly to never wear again, but he liked them.

"Guess that's all that matters," Yusei said later. Even if Alexis didn't, and spent the rest of the night shooting them dirty glances. That's when the party, for them, started to go downhill.

Blasting from expensive speakers installed into the walls, loud, obnoxious pop music filled the room, echoing off the walls and resonating into their ears. Yusei winced as though in pain, wishing he could shrink away from the terrible sounds. Now he regretted leaving his MP3 player safely on his bed, as battered and tiny though it was, it never failed from keeping him calmly sane in situations such as this.

Though, he had to admit, the perfect blond princess really had gone all out. The front room, about the size of their whole house had been renovated into a neo-dance studio. But, no matter what she'd have done, it still wasn't really their scene. Fading into the background, they contented themselves with watching the half-baked pleasantries from the side line.

From across the room, Yusei caught the emerald gaze of an inquisitive cerulean haired Emo, whose thick geek glasses slid down cutely on his button nose. He tilted his sweet heart shaped face to one side, and smiled shyly. Yusei was simply mesmerised by the size and colour of the boy's eyes, lightly lined with black liquid eye liner.

The crowd of dancers in the centre of the room surged out of the blue, and Yusei lost sight of the green eyed Emo. It was like he was swept away in the tide of sweaty bodies and flailing arms.

Yusei was strangely disappointed. Teetering on seventeen years he'd reached the ripe age where he was ready for a teenage romance. Only, being the one openly gay boy at Domino High school guaranteed him a one way ticket to a non-existent love life. Guess he thought the other boy was kind of cute.

Yusei shrugged, he was probably a dim witted straight jock anyway, who'd only dressed up as an Emo for Halloween, to poke fun, he thought, when something tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hiya," A sweet, small voice, enriched with a southern twang said. Yusei glanced down, greeted with the bright grin of the blue haired Emo. He gave a weak half smile in return. Up this close, the other boy looked beautifully stunning, his wild mane of hair crammed under a blue and black checked beanie hat.

You could safely say that, despite his cool demur, Yusei Fudo was well and truly stunned.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. Oh where was the cool, composed Yusei he was when facing down bullies and authority figures, why couldn't he be him right now? "Hello, where did you pop back up from?" He laughed uneasily. Oh God what the Hell was wrong with him now? He felt sick.

The younger boy seemed unfazed, "I saw a chance when the dancers huddled together to give you a surprise. Hi, my name's Jesse." He extended his hand, and Yusei took it shyly.

Fucking Hell, shy, Yusei Fudo was a lot of things, but something the gothic, punky teenager wasn't, was shy.

"I'm Yusei." He said, after mentally slapping himself around the face. Get a grip, Fudo, he scolded himself, you barely know this boy, "That's a great costume by the way." That's t, just ease in.

Jesse giggled into his hand, leaning against the wall next to Yusei. Jack and Crow gave him inconspicuous thumbs up, and Yusei flipped them off, "Actually, these are just my normal clothes, I couldn't be bothered with a costume. People say I dress up like every day is Halloween anyway." He hitched up his glasses with his nose, "What about you?"

Yusei felt all the calmer, more collected when he replied, "The same, I'm surprised I never met you before, are you a new student?"

Another laugh, "No, I've been at Domino for about four years. I just keep to myself, it helps not to draw attention to yourself when you're Punky, or Gothic, or Emo. I happen to be all three, so I learnt pretty quickly how to disappear." Jesse's eyes shone big and bright and emerald green behind his glasses.

Deep inside, Jesse sensed odd growing warmth enveloping him, and his stomach knotted every time Yusei smiled, even if it was tiny. He didn't know why, but he liked him, and he was consumed by a knawing need to get to know the boy more. Yusei spoke to him like he was a real human being. The only other person outside of his family to ever do that, was, well, Jaden Yuki.

"Alright everybody," Alexis shouted out from a throng of excited, babbling party goers. Yusei and Jesse both turned their heads in disdain for the preppy Barbie doll, "It's time we grabbed two lucky people to be the first to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. You know the drill." Murmurs broke out, some of the students sniggered, passing glances in the direction of Yusei and Jesse.

Yusei's heartbeat quickened, the walls of the pounding muscle tightening. He didn't like this, not one bit.

Someone, a random boy Yusei had never seem before in his life, made a grab for Jesse, obviously to toss him in a closet, only to fall flat on his face when Jesse dodged his advances. Still, that only gave the others a chance to try. Several of the football team swarmed him, and Jesse was lifted, kicking and throwing punches, off his feet.

"We have our first lucky participant," Alexis smiled sourly, pleased with herself, "Now who will join this cute this Emo fag?" Her cruel eyes scanned the room in phoney contemplation, "How about the equally Emo faggot Yusei Fudo." She pointed her finger, and everything erupted.

The next few minutes passed in a hazy blurred of chaotic screaming, Jack and Crow fighting their way through the crowd to get to Yusei, Yusei shoving at grabbing hands trying to push him towards the tiny closet Alexis had chosen for them, and the entire student body throwing Jesse and himself into the dark.

This wasn't a game. Yusei growled as the door slammed shut in his face. He could still hear the muffled cries of Jack, Crow, and was that Jaden? In the background as they were hustled out of the room. Then everything fell deadly silent. Yusei slammed his foot agitatedly against the door, resulting in a loud bang nobody could have missed, nothing budged. They'd literally thrown them back into the closet.

In the dark beside him, Jesse stirred, "Yusei?" He mumbled groggily. He sounded dazed, no, he sounded as though he'd hit his head. Yusei groped around until he found one of Jesse's hands. He gave it a tight squeeze.

"I'm right here," He smoothed, rubbing gentle circles into the back of his hand, "Are you okay, you sound dizzy. Did you hit your head?"

Jesse shifted his weight nearer to where he though Yusei was, and his hand brushed across something long, funnily shaped at one end with a circular bottom, a flashlight. He eagerly snatched it up, hoping upon hoping that it has fresh batteries, and – click.

A bright stream of light bounced around their little confinement, and Jesse could relax now that he could see again, "Great, at least we can see what we're doing now." He said, trying to put a positive spin on things. A painful throb hit him right between the eyes. He shuddered, letting his heavy head fall to the side. It rested against something hard, but warm, and Jesse found himself snuggling closer.

Ba-bump, ba-bump, Yusei had never been this close to another man before, and he enjoyed having Jesse resting against his chest this way. But he was a little rattled as well. if Jesse had hit his head then his sudden fatigue meant he could have been suffering from a concussion.

"Jess," The young ravenette jostled the little Emo, and he grumbly opened one gorgeous eye, "Don't fall asleep if you've hit your head."

Jesse sat himself back up, blushing slightly when he realized he'd been leaning on Yusei's chest, "But I didn't hit my head," He explained, "I just felt sick because I'm not good with crowds. I was panicked, and it was making me dazed and nauseous." He blushed a deeper red, and finished by admitting, "Having you to lean on made me feel better."

Yusei laced his arm around Jesse's shoulder, bringing his head back down to rest on his collar bone, "I see." He hummed pleasantly.

Beneath his rib cage, Jesse could hear the steady echoic beat of his heart thrumming in his ears. Jesse would never tell Yusei this, but he liked the sound, it quelled his nausea.

After several minutes, Jesse lifted his head off of Yusei, and straightened himself out, "Feeling better?" Yusei teased, lovingly tugging on a lock of teal hair.

"Yea, I feel much better."

The silence between them settled comfortably, fragile as glass.

"Hey, Jess." Yusei said tentatively.

Crack.

"Yes." Jesse turned his head so he could stare Yusei straight in the eye, sapphire bright irises that seemed to swallow up the light and refract it, making them shimmer with a thousand pin prick stars. He gulped, so beautiful.

"Random question, but I was wondering what kind of music you were into." Around his neck, Jesse wore a pair of deep blue Tribal Bass headphones. His hand found one, touching the smooth outside. They were the kind Yusei would be lucky to find broken in the trash.

Jesse unhooked the large head set, holding it in both hands. He really loved these headphones, their clear definition fixed even the most DM riddled media, and the crystal clarity meant he didn't have to destroy his hearing to enjoy one of his favourite tracks.

As for Yusei's question, Jesse had a verity of different alternate genres on his MP3 player, from the collective Emo styling's of My Chemical Romance, to the heavy rebel beats of Bullet for my Valentine.

He hummed the opening chords of one of his favourite Fall Out Boy songs before saying, "It's hard to explain without showing you my album collection. I'm not a big fan of Pop or Rhythm and Blues, especially the modern stuff they seem to traffic to teenagers. I prefer my music to have an MCR, Black Sabbath, heavy guitar riff kind of beat. I like old Goth, Punk, things like that."

Yusei fell silent, taking it all in, "What do you think about Black Veil Brides?" He prepared himself for a barrage of hate from the other, about how they were fake. How their music sucked. Being a Black Veil Bride's fan was a near death sentence. Being a male Black Veil Brides fan officially promised you a punch in the face.

"Are you kidding?" Jesse laughed, "I love them. I have done since I heard their first album. In my eyes they blow bands like Bring Me the Horizon out of the water, way out."

Blurg, Bring me the Horizon, yuck.

"So, you are not a fan of Oli then?" Personally, Yusei couldn't stand the Bieber haired dweeb.

"No, eww, I always talk to other Emos on music chat sites, and they get on my case, whining on about how I don't listen to Bring me the Horizon, and how Oli Sykes is a vocal god. He isn't, anyone with an honest ear, who has listened to this band will tell you that Bring me the Horizon is predictable, boring, and redundant. All their songs fall flat like a kiddies ride at an amusement park. Compare that will the roller Coaster ride that listening to Black Veil Brides, or Fearless Vampire Killers is, and you've got yourself a moot point."

Jesse's rant struck a chord in Yusei, and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself bursting into laughter. True, all true, Yusei had tried to listen to BMTH, just to see what all the fuss was about this sell out band, and all he was rewarded with swollen ears and the want to vomit, select, and delete, end of story.

"Yes, you have no idea how much crap we get from Bring me the Horizon fans when we try to buy Black Veil Bride wrist bands at gigs. Once, I even had a girl grab my wrist," His own hand circled Jesse's arm, "and try to snap the band straight off once."

Snatching his arm back, Jesse shook his head, "Honestly, and they have the nerve to call the BVB army a bunch of psycho's." He sighed miserably.

They chatted back and forth for what dripped by like mere seconds, but what was in actual fact, hours. And the more they talked, the closer they felt to each other. It turned out that they had a lot in common, and what they didn't only added to the fun. Yusei never would have thought he would find somebody that resembled so much a spiritual ocean as Jesse, whose quick wit and sharp tongue quickly dispelled any stereotypes that might have clung to him.

"Hey, seeing as its Halloween, do you want to hear a horror story?"

"Man, right now that sounds like heaven."


End file.
